Uchiha Jones
Uchiha Jones is a character roleplayed by Cyr aka Anime Phuckface. Pegi18 Dub Background Born in Kansas, Japan he lived with his parents until the age of 4, until they were brutally murdered in front of him. A man took him in and trained him as a Shinoba. At the age of 18, his sensei confessed that he beheaded his parents. Searching for his sensei, Uchiha moves to Los Santos. Uchiha speaks English and Kansas-ese, a mixture of Japanese and English. Uchiha has cybernetic arms, legs, and shoko (penis) from Boston Dynamics in collaboration with Pillbox Medical and SpaceSex. He wears an exoskeleton on his torso as a result from all the combat damage. Cyr has based Uchiha on video games such as Final Fantasy and anime such as Naruto. '' Los Santos Uchiha calls people "fucko" which is a term of endearment from Kansas, Japan. People who don't know him think he's insulting them. His favorite Doctor is Doctor Choi, she has helped him multiple times when he was injured in combat. She knows his cybernetic upgrades and how to fix them. Multiple EMT's also know about his upgrades and how to treat his injuries. Mr. Chang is Uchiha's mortal enemy, mentor and business partner. Melbert Rickenbacker betrays Uchiha by shooting him in the eye through the head, now he has to wear goggles. Mother seeks revenge for his actions. Eugene Zuckerberg cut off Uchihas Shoko and he had to order a new one from Boston Dynamics, he is currently waiting for it to arrive in the mail. Mel and Uchiha question Doc Choi to see if she is the sensei, it is highly unlikely. With no leads on his sensei, Uchiha wonders if he is even in Los Santos. * Uchiha helped Snake with the Bovice prison break. * Uchiha went to a concert at an empty bar to watch a man sing a song for Mother. * Mother invited Uchiha and others to a Melbert themed party ''(Mel-Con) at the strip club. (non-canon) Realms 6th Realm The 6th Realm is a place of higher existence. Very little knowledge is known about the 6th Realm. Uchiha has claimed to have gone there for a long period of time. He explains that the portal to the 6th Realm only opens up every 500 earth years. The only ways to enter are, DMT and high intensity sex with a Sakura-chan, or a Portal Kombat tournament. Mr. Chang has said he has been to the 6th Realm. Heck Realm The Heck Realm is basically hell with a lot of demons planning to invade the Earth Realm. Earth Realm The Earth Realm is where humans exist. Uchiha has to save the mortals from the incoming demon invasion from Heck Realm. 7th Realm the 7th Realm is made up by Ramee. Its utter nonsense and does not exist according to Uchiha. Quotes "SAY IT! YOU THINK IM A FREAK!" "See Ya Fucko!" "I don't expect you to understand." "You got got." "Prone Bone Style." "I could have dropped you like a sack of rice." "Relacc" "Goog" "LS Thots" "I'm simply jesting" "The best of the best of the best, Sir! With honors." "Oishii desu ne" "SHA" "It's your life, take a chance" Signature Moves * Ichipunch * Prone Bone Style * Clam Stacking Inner Monologues Uchiha has dark inner monologues in which his vision turns red. They happen after interacting with other players. *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/ObliviousSuaveDillSquadGoals *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/IcySlickWoodpeckerRitzMitz *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/TransparentBrightTermiteBudStar *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/ThoughtfulHedonisticHerbs Arcs Chocobo Arc / Nugget Arc Uchiha wakes up in the hospital with no more limbs. Uchiha acquires prosthetic legs which resemble huge bird legs (Chocobo) from Boston Dynamics. In this arc he goes around telling people he lays eggs. His eggs become coveted for their nutritional value. Uchiha gets beat up a lot. *Uchiha Jones s01e36 (Dubbed) Depression Arc Uchiha acquires upgrades from Boston Dynamics in collaboration with Pillbox Medical, at a price. Dealing with becoming more machine than man, Uchiha expresses great edgelord depression in nearly every conversation he has. It is during this stage where Uchiha seeks purpose by developing a signature move, later to become known as the Ichipunch. Also known as Devil May Cry Arc. Incest kun Arc After accepting being denied by Sakura-chan, Uchiha expresses feelings of attraction towards his adopted mother. *https://clips.twitch.tv/WanderingPatientBarracudaTwitchRPG *https://clips.twitch.tv/ArbitraryGoldenWrenPicoMause Heck Realm Arc After being knocked out failing to rob someone's house, he wakes up in Heck Realm. There's an alien standing at the front desk in Pillbox Medical. *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/PlausibleUglyBorkChocolateRain Race Arc Snake and Uchiha (Raiden) enter the race as a team. Uchiha has a cool waifu car. Detective Arc Chang becomes a private detective and invites Uchiha to join him. Mr. Changs office is located in the back of the strip club. Later Vinny and Ramee join the detectives. The Brenda Case Lang Buddha hires Chang to find out if Brenda is cheating on Sabb, little does he know Uchicha and Brenda have a complicated flirtatious relationship. Chang and Uchiha do recon to get evidence. They spy on Sabb and Buddha having a conversation, Uchicha takes notes. They go to the hospital to talk to Brenda. Buddha "dies" in the hospital bed. Chang tells Sabb that Buddha said, "to forget about Brenda and fuck other women." He tells Vinny and Uchiha to seduce Brenda, they bring her to the mansion to for a setup. Chang feeds her lies, and the plan fails. Brenda, Sabb, Chang, and Vinny talk it out on the sidewalk while Uchiha spies in a bush. Chang tells them to break up for a day so he can have a 100% case closed record. Case Closed The Cheating Pimp Case Erin seeks help with her pimp boyfriend who she believes is cheating on her with a pink haired woman. She gives Uchiha her number. Erin calls Uchiha for any info. Uchiha says that Alabaster said: "ya im cheating bitch, she a hoe". Uchiha tells Erin to try and get under Alabaster skin to see if he really cares about her or not. Uchiha says, "I bet I can make him cry." The Police Officer Case Officer AJ Hunter wants them to investigate Conan Clarkson for any diseases. (Chang does the rest) The Scammer Case Uchiha posts an ad on the yellow pages to bait the scam caller. The scammer calls him and tells him he has a lot of charges on his record and needs to pay a fine for his warrant. He tries to connect to his phone with fast support but fails. Uchiha goes to the bank, the scammer tells him to take out 999 dollars out of his account. The scammer tells Uchiha to meet him at tool shop 2 of 2. He tells Uchiha to buy a gift card, then tells him to buy 3 body armor. The scammer attacks Uchiha with a hatchet in the bushes. Chang shoots at the scammer but he escapes. The EMT come and bring Uchiha to Pillbox Medical. After waking up Uchiha witnesses Chang named a hero for saving him and the scammer is caught. Case Closed The Dungeons and Dragons Case A nerd calls Uchiha from his yellow pages ad for help with a mystery. Uchiha meets the two nerds in the parking lot under the highway. After a bunch of arguing Uchiha turns into the Dungeon Master and they proceed to Role Play and roll dice. The mystery was never solved because Kevin Shaw called for help. Case Closed * https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/BrainyClearFriesJonCarnage The Kevin Shaw Case Kevin Shaw calls because he's stranded in the ocean with other people. Uchiha steals a boat and saves them, the EMT land a helicopter on the beach and give medical assistance. Back at Pillbox Medial they thank Uchiha and call him a hero. Case Closed The Jordan Case Something about a woman harassing Jordan. The Ghost Car Case *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/FunnyBumblingPeachSuperVinlin The Demon Ramee Case Ramee gets possessed by a demon, Uchiha and Chang get help from Saint Jasper for an exorcism. They burn the body twice and piss on him (holy water) then throw him off the dam into the water. Chang jumps in to save Ramee, they bring him to Pillbox Medical. Case Closed *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/BashfulBumblingGrouseNomNom The Thalia Hayes Case Nino Chavez talks to Uchiha and Chang about a girl hes currently having sex with who's getting to emotionally attached. The plan is for Uchiha (fuckbeast 4000) to fuck her prone bone style. The Bovice Case Mother requested information on the location of escaped convict Bovice. She's worried that shes on his kill list. The 2nd Bovice Case Doctor Choi wants to know if Bovice is now TJ. She is also worried about his violent past. The Who is Jesus Case Buddha wants to know some information on Jesus. Uchiha believes Jesus might be willing to give him some information as long as he continues to act vulnerable. The Rudi Renson Case "He woke up in his house, bloodied up, blood everywhere. Face wounds. Missing right eye. Note on the ground "Friend, I found you took you to witch doctor, took care of you, eye is gone" No idea whatsoever what happend. Rudi was having a few beers at his OWN bar. Last thing he remembers wasn't a result of drinking too much. Driving school with Tessa, Reed called him MULTIPLE times. Called Tess multiple times. Nobody picked up. couple hours later he called Tess again. She picked up, she said he heard his phone ringing multiple times but he was focused on driving. She also told Reed that she left him in harmony at the repair shop. Apparently Rudi took a phone call, took a few steps back he appeared agitated and said for her to leave him there because he would get picked up. She doesn't know the name of the individual who called." * Doesn't suspect anyone from his shop is a lead. * No current enemies. * No suspicion that Tessa is involved. * He doesn't recall anyone in Harmony at the time. * He doesn't recall anyone following them during the driving test. ''- Uchiha's Notes.'' Uchiha talks to Reed, he has no new info. Uchiha goes to Chang to talk about the case. They go searching for Tessa for any leads on the case. Uchiha talks to Tessa in the parking lot about a driving test, they exchange numbers. Big cash reward. The Jordan Stabbing Case Chang stabbed Jordan for $20,000. Jordan wants to know who paid him to do it. In reward for the information he's going to let Uchiha and Chang park at the hospital without tow. Uchiha tells Chang, he agrees to tell him who did it but at a cost. They take Jordan to an undisclosed room under the ruse that they work for homeland security. They talk about Jordan's past. Chang spills the beans and says it was Allen. Case Closed They drop a bunch of shit in the room and Uchiha lights a campfire causing Jordan and himself to pass out from the smoke. The cops breach the room and everyone catches on fire. * https://clips.twitch.tv/TentativePeacefulSheepWoofer The Zack Case Kevin Shaw wants Uchiha to investigate Zack. Fighting Tournaments Uchiha has joined many fighting tournaments but he has never won. June 5th Fight "''Episode 991" - Anime Phuckface * Round 1: Uchiha wins vs Red, being cheered on by Choi. * Round 2: Uchiha loses vs Buck. * During the Battle Royale round, Uchiha hides on the side and wins because Eugene gets cuffed by Jordan for hitting him with a bat. Sakura-chan / Women Trouble First Sakura-chan (Heidi) In search of love, Uchiha finds a Sakura-chan who leads him on only to have a boyfriend who is a cop. Brenda Brenda starts to show feelings for Uchiha only to friendzone him. Brenda told Uchiha she likes handcuffs. Brenda is currently dating Sabb. "Trust level: 0" * https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/AttractiveAttractiveWallabyDansGame * https://clips.twitch.tv/AbrasiveRenownedRuffDuDudu Mother Mother is always supportive of Uchiha. She has tried to help him in the past to find a ''Sakura-chan, ''Even setting him up with a date. During the ''Incest Arc Uchiha was expressing sexual feelings towards Mother. Doctor Choi They have a very good friendship but she's in a relationship and Uchiha keeps self cucking. They text on the regular and often hangout. Uchiha likes to talk to Choi about his quests and women. "Trust level: 100" * https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/EagerAntsyWaffleOptimizePrime * https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/ProductiveTentativeShrewDerp * https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/SecretiveBigBottleKappaWealth Pink Haired Sakura-chan (Khloe) Khloe is an EMT, she is very nice to Uchiha and likes to give him hugs. Khloe called Uchiha and said, a stranger was in her bed and for him to come to her house. Uchiha quickly drives there and she gives him a tour of the house and they never go to her bedroom. They text on the regular. Officer Dupont *https://www.twitch.tv/cyr/clip/BovineProtectiveWombatNotLikeThis Officer Angel Uchiha calls Officer Angel m'lady and flirts with her. Openings / Endings Gallery maxresdefault.jpg|Uchiha and Chang Uchiha Moto Heck.png|Heck Realm Uchiha and Trish.jpg|Uchiha and Trish winner pov.PNG|Winner POV vlcsnap-00053.png|Heck Realm image0dfdf.jpg|Uchiha and Chang talking it out.PNG|Talking it out